Cup sleeves or cup holders are commonly used with disposable coffee cups so that the person holding the cup does not burn his or her fingers. Prior to the use of cup sleeves, multiple cups were often used to provide a desired level of thermal insulation. One advantage of using cup sleeves is the reduction of paper while achieving a desired level of protection from heat. Exemplary cup sleeves or cup holders are disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,497 to Sorensen, U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,553 to Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 6,286,754 to Stier et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,152,363 to Rule, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 6,601,728 to Newkirk et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,372 to Spence, U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,633 to Nurse, U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,135 to Schaefer, U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,484 to Chelossi, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,656 to Carlson.